The First Child Of Time
by Misiu
Summary: The (human-time-lord-meta) Doctor and Rose are in Pete's World and a deadly virus shows up right after an asteroid lands on earth. A child shows up claiming to know how to cure it. But why does this child have two hearts? Are there Time Lords in this universe the Doctor didn't know about?


The First Child Of Time

The (human-time-lord-meta) Doctor and Rose are in Pete's World and a deadly virus shows up right after an asteroid lands on earth. A child shows up claiming to know how to cure it. But why does this child have two hearts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who but this twist on the story!

PREQUAL

"You don't understand though. I can help! Just listen to me! " A little girl was stomping her feet, insisting she be granted entrance into Torchwood. As another ambulance pulled up and two stretchers were brought in, the guards were quickly distracted and the small child slipped in. If anyone had noticed her she would have looked very much on a mission.

But no one did notice her as she walked though the halls, closer to what she was searching for. Easily going unnoticed when everyone was running around frantic and everything was utter chaos. That is until Pete Tyler saw her. He was on his way to check on his daughter in the intensive care unit when he noticed a bundle of blonde hair and pink skirts trying to hide behind a door. He quickly swept her up and sat her on a nearby desk.

"What is your name sweetheart? And how on earth did you escape from the nursery?" Pete carefully looked over the child trying to place whom she belonged to. She looked to be no more then 4 years old. Very close to same age as his son Tony. Her clothes were worn and dirty though. The child was looking as if she was going to burst into tears and shook her head in silence He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the nursery before things got worse.

"I think I found something that belongs to you Tina….Yes she has blonde hair and wearing a pink dress…about 4 years." His face fell and he frowned at her. "Ok. Yes well thank you for checking. I'll figure it out… Ok…bye now." Pete went to put his mobile back in his pocket, and as soon as his grip loosened from the child she managed to slip off the desk and take off running down the hall. Before turning the corner, someone scooped her up. Pete smiled and calmly walked towards them.

"Thank you Jake! Does she look familiar to you?" With Jake's negative in response Pete turned to the child. "Please tell me your name and we can find your parents." as he took the girl from Jake, she started to wiggle and cry.

"I'm called Lilly. Please let me go. I need to help. And I need to find someone." She didn't stop squirming as she spoke. Jake asked if there was anything he could do but looked like he was in a hurry.

"Go on Jake. I can handle it now. Thank you again." Jake walked on and Pete and the girl, Lilly, stood there for a moment. "Well Lilly. How about you tell me who your looking for and what you want to help with. Well start there yeah?"

"Yeah …. I know about the illness. I can help. I promise I can. I'm very clever. Ask me a hard math question. Anything."

"23 times 58?" He would humor her for a moment. Then he needed to find who she belonged to so he could check on Rose.

"1,334. See I told you I was clever. I need to see someone who is sick. I can fix it I swear!" She had answered the math question immediately and confidently. She was clever.

"How do you know about the virus Lilly? No one outside of our special unit here should know about that. And how do you think you can help?" Again, he would humor her.

"I was born on another planet. I know that sounds unbelievable but I know you've seen aliens. That's what Torchwood is right? I'm the last of my kind but I know a lot. I was born knowing a lot. I'm older than I look. Please trust me. I need to see someone infected. I can help."

"What are you?" It was hard to believe for sure. But Pete had heard similar stories. He had heard a story almost exactly to hers to be honest. That particular alien lived under his roof. As he held her and she was quiet for a moment, he noticed something else. But how? Before either of them could say another thing the intercom was loud and clear.

"Pete Tyler to room 3. Urgent request for Pete Tyler in room 3." Room 3 was where Rose was.

When they arrived in the room with Rose, Pete set Lilly down next to the bed and watched as a doctor checked her vitals. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was pale. Her doctor was speaking out loud to a nurse who was taking notes. Her blood pressure had dropped to a dangerous level and there seemed to be fluid in her lungs.

"Give her an IV drip with Omnivase and P.V." Lilly's small voice was urgent and didn't seem to match her body. Just as she was giving orders a tall lanky man with brown hair burst into the room and slid to a stop at Rose's side. "Listen to me or she will die! Give her Omnivase and P.V. now!" The man who recently flew into the room turned to look at the child he hadn't noticed at first. Without looking away from her he told the doctors to listen and do as they were just told. They left the room to get the drugs they were told to use and came back quickly. Within minutes Rose seemed to be breathing better and her cheeks were starting to look pink again. All the while Lilly did not take her eyes off this new man, and he didn't take his eyes off her, or his hand off of Rose's.

"Who are you and how did you know what drugs needed to administered? I just realized what to do. Who are you! Answer me." Pete edged his body towards the man that was yelling at Lilly.

"Doctor. She's just a child. I know that look in your eyes. Please calm down." Pete knew what happened when The Doctor was angry. The original Doctor and he human counter part. He could rip worlds apart. Literally.

"Doctor? My name is Lilly. I'm an alien. I'm clever. I knew what I was doing. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Please don't be angry at me." She was backing away from him. He had waves of anger and confusion pouring out of him. How could she feel that? Curiosity made her take a step forward.

"Doctor I need to tell you something. She told me she's older then she looks. Said she is the last of her kind." The Doctor took his eyes off Lilly for a split second at Pete's next words. "She has two hearts."

"Yes I do. But I'm supposed to. I'm from a planet that's been gone for a very long time. I'm a Time Lord. Well Lady I guess." Just then, Rose sat up in bed and looked around her. All eyes on the little girl in her room. Rose cleared her throat before speaking.

"What happened?" The moment the words left Rose's mouth everyone but the Doctor rushed to ask her how she was, but the Doctor kept his eyes on the child.

...

Like? Im working on the second chapter right now!


End file.
